It's Christmas Time in the City
by Angel452
Summary: It's Christmas time in New Gotham, and crime is up. An old enemy is back in town. Who could it possibly be? *Helena/Reese* Ch. 15 (author's note: please read) is up. Enjoy.
1. It's Christmas Time in the City

Disclaimer: I wish, but since I don't I have to resort to writing fan fiction.  
  
A/N: Christmas is only a week away. Time to celebrate. (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Christmas is just around the corner, one week to be exact, and the city was in a rush to get their shopping done. This also meant that the crime in New Gotham was higher than usual. The honest police officers were working harder than ever, while the other cops were busy taking payoffs. Huntress was also busy fighting the newest and biggest crime wave to hit New Gotham. Nothing really major had happened, yet. Only small robberies and assaults, but that soon changed.  
  
Huntress: What is it with Christmas and the increase in crime in this city?  
  
Oracle: Well, you know presents to buy. People that don't have any money result to robbery.  
  
Huntress: Yeah, I get that, but do they have to all do it at the same time? Couldn't they just spread out? It seems like they are all organized or something.  
  
Oracle: Um . . . Huntress, I hate to interrupt, but Reese just activated the Bat Ring.  
  
Huntress: Okay, where is he?  
  
Oracle: The alley behind the precinct.  
  
Huntress: Okay, I'm on my way. Huntress out.  
  
She jumps off the roof and makes her way to the precinct. She jumps down right behind Reese scaring him half to death.  
  
Reese: God! Why do you always do that?  
  
Huntress: Oh come on you should be use to it by now.  
  
Reese: Anyway, (he takes out a folder and opens it) we have a double homicide and a witness saw a guy with green hair and a really obnoxious laugh.  
  
Huntress's face turned pale, her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. Reese saw her reaction and got really confused and nervous.  
  
Reese: Are you all right?  
  
Huntress: (Only one thing came to mind) The Joker! It can't be. He's been locked up for seven years.  
  
Reese: Now wait a minute, who?  
  
Huntress: The Joker. Green hair. That horrible screeching laugh.  
  
Reese: How do you now? Huntress: (She turned her comm. unit on) Oracle, we have a problem.  
  
Oracle: What is it?  
  
Huntress: The Joker. He's back.  
  
Oracle: That's impossible.  
  
Huntress: Do you think that he knows who I am?  
  
Oracle: God, I hope not. Hurry back here at once. I don't want to risk it.  
  
Huntress: I'm standing here with Reese. What should I do?  
  
Oracle: Bring him here.  
  
Huntress was stunned about what Oracle said.  
  
Huntress: Are you sure.  
  
Oracle: Yeah, he has helped us a lot.  
  
Huntress: Alright, fine. I'll be right there. (She looks over at Reese) You just got your self-invited to our secret lair. 


	2. The Joker is in Town

(A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this. Well on with the story.)  
  
They get to the clock tower and ride up in the elevator.  
  
Reese: So, what in the hell is going on?  
  
Huntress: You'll find out when we get there.  
  
The elevator doors open and they are greeted by Oracle.  
  
Oracle: Well, hello Detective.  
  
Huntress: Okay, Oracle. Now what is going on? Why did you want me to bring Reese up here?  
  
Oracle: Well, the Joker is back for one.  
  
Reese: Would somebody mind explaining to me what is going on, and who exactly is 'The Joker'?  
  
Oracle: Huntress, tell him your real name.  
  
Huntress: WHAT?  
  
Oracle: Well, we are going to tell him what is going on and if the Joker knows who you are than that could be trouble.  
  
Huntress: Okay, okay. (she turns toward a very confused Reese) My name is Helena. Helena Kyle.  
  
Reese: Helena? It suits you.  
  
Oracle: I know that you have heard about Batman.  
  
Reese: Yeah, I've heard of him. Why?  
  
Oracle: Back in those days I was known as 'Batgirl'. I was one of his protégés.  
  
Reese: So what happened?  
  
Oracle: Seven years ago, was Joker's last stand. Batman and I brought him in. He escaped and recaptured a few hours later, but in that time he hired a man to kill Helena's mother and to come after me himself. The man that stabbed Helena's mother was never found.  
  
Reese: Man. I had no idea. Why did you say that you hoped that the Joker doesn't know who Helena is?  
  
Helena: Because if he knows who my father is than he'll come after me too.  
  
Reese: Why? Who's your father? (after along pause and no answer) Who is he?  
  
Helena: Batman, and my mother was a theft known as 'Catwoman' aka "the Queen of the criminal underworld." At least she was before I was born. She never told him about me because she was trying to protect me. They both had a lot of enemies. Batman left town after she was killed, and before finding out that he has a daughter.  
  
Oracle: Anyway, if he knows about Helena then he'll come after her. Since Batman left he'd most likely take it out on Helena and me.  
  
Reese: What are you going to do? Can I help in any way?  
  
Oracle: That's why I asked you to come here. Merry Christmas. (hands him a comm. set) It is quicker than the Bat Ring, and more efficient.  
  
Huntress: Wait a minute. Remember what I said earlier about the crimes happening at the same time like they were organized.  
  
Oracle: That makes since now.  
  
Reese: What makes since?  
  
Oracle: The Joker is organizing all the crime in New Gotham.  
  
  
  
A/N: What will happen next? If you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them. Please review or email your ideas. 


	3. What are you doing for Christmas?

A/N: Here is another chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Oracle: The Joker probably doesn't know that Batman left town and is planning on setting a trap. Unless we can get to him before he does anything. I've got a list of his old hideouts. Maybe he went back to somewhere familiar.  
  
Huntress: I'll check them out. I'll contact you if I find anything.  
  
Oracle: Wait! I want you and Reese to check them out together. Just in case he does know who you are. Please.  
  
Huntress: Alright, alright. Come on lets go.  
  
Reese and Huntress/Helena walk out of the building. Reese puts on his comm. unit on the way out the door.  
  
Huntress: This is really weird. I usually just jump off the balcony.  
  
Reese: (looks up then back at Helena) You jump from all the way up there.  
  
Huntress: Yeah, but I normally jump from the other side of the building. The building next door isn't as high.  
  
Reese: Oh, of course.  
  
Huntress: Yeah, I usually try to keep it under fifty stories. The higher you are the harder you hit the ground.  
  
Reese: Yeah, I bet. So, your names Helena.  
  
Huntress: Yeah, what you got a problem with that?  
  
Reese: No, I like it. It suits you.  
  
Huntress: (Smiles) Thanks. So, where do you want to go first.  
  
Reese: How about we start with the warehouses on the waterfront. (A/N: I made up this location. I am just guessing on locations of hideouts)  
  
Huntress: Okay, lets go.  
  
They get in Reese's car and make their way down to the waterfront. On their way they begin to talk.  
  
Reese: So, Helena. What are you going for Christmas?  
  
Huntress: Don't know. I don't really have plans. I'll probably just spend it with Oracle and Dinah. What about you?  
  
Reese: I don't really have any plans either.  
  
Helena thinks for a second. Then contacts Oracle.  
  
Huntress: Oracle, come in.  
  
Oracle: What is it?  
  
Huntress: What are we doing for Christmas?  
  
Oracle: Alfred is cooking, as usual. Why?  
  
Huntress: Reese doesn't have any plans, and I was just thinking maybe he-  
  
Oracle: -Could join us.  
  
Huntress: Yeah.  
  
Oracle: (smiles) Sure.  
  
Huntress: Great. (to Reese) Would like to speed Christmas with us?  
  
Reese: I'd love to.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I'd like to hear your ideas if you have any. Please review or email me with ideas. 


	4. Who is the Huntress?

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
They arrive at the warehouses and search them one by one. After searching five warehouses and coming up empty handed, they quietly enter the sixth warehouse. As soon as they get inside they see a group listening to the Joker.  
  
Joker: Where could he possibly be? The only person that is trying to stop us, besides the cops, is a girl and she doesn't even wear a mask. Where in the hell is Batman, and who in the hell is this girl that has apparently taken his place?  
  
Scumbag #1: She calls herself the Huntress.  
  
Scumbag #2: Yeah, she has some killer abilities. I have no idea how that girl can do any of those things that she can do. She is totally out of this world. She can't possibly be human.  
  
Huntress chuckles when she hears what they are saying about her.  
  
Reese: I guess he doesn't know who you are. That's good, right?  
  
Huntress: Yeah, but he still might find out.  
  
They return to listening to what the Joker is saying.  
  
Joker: I don't care what she calls herself or how good her abilities are. I want you to bring her here, now.  
  
Crowd: YEAH!  
  
Joker: Well! Stop standing around here and go find that bitch.  
  
Crowd: Yes sir!  
  
Everyone exits the warehouse to search for the Huntress. Reese turns to Helena then they both get up and leave.  
  
Reese: We better get out of here. I'm guessing that the safest place for you right now is back at the Clock Tower.  
  
Huntress: Yeah. (Into her comm. unit) Oracle, did you get all of that?  
  
Oracle: Yeah, I want both of you to come back here. RIGHT NOW!  
  
Huntress: On our way.  
  
When they got back to the Clock Tower, Oracle was in front of her main computer. Alarms were going off and Oracle was typing furiously.  
  
Huntress: What the hell is going on, Oracle?  
  
Oracle: As soon as all of those guys left the warehouse, about twenty different crimes started simultaneously.  
  
Huntress: Dahm! They're trying to draw me out. What are we going to do?  
  
Reese: WE aren't doing anything. You're staying right here.  
  
Huntress: Oh really!  
  
Reese: Yeah!  
  
Huntress: Well, what are YOU going to do?  
  
Reese: I'm going to do my job and try to stop them. I still have my comm. unit and I'll stay in touch.  
  
Huntress: You better.  
  
Just then Dinah came in and was shocked when she saw Detective Reese standing there talking to Helena and Barbara.  
  
Dinah: Um . . . did I miss something?  
  
Oracle: Joker is back.  
  
Dinah: You mean the guy who-  
  
Oracle: -Shot me? Yeah.  
  
Dinah: Okay, but why is Detective Reese here?  
  
Huntress: He's helping with the Joker case.  
  
Dinah: But this is a secret lair.  
  
Huntress: We don't have time for this. What if he finds out who I am?  
  
Reese: We are not going to let that happen. You stay here and I'll keep in touch.  
  
Oracle: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Reese leaves and Dinah comes up to where Oracle and Huntress are.  
  
Dinah: What is going on here?  
  
Huntress: Reese and I were searching warehouses for any sign of the Joker when we found him talking to some guys. Basically it was 'where the hell is Batman' and 'who the hell is this girl that has been stopping us.' Anyway the last thing he said was 'bring her here now.'  
  
Oracle: There has been twenty robberies, ten muggings, and fifteen reports of assault in the past ten minutes.  
  
Dinah: Oh my God!  
  
Oracle: Yeah, that is pretty much what I said when it first started.  
  
Huntress: So, in other words, they are trying to draw me out. So they can catch me.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please Review. ( 


	5. It's a mad house out here

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long. Working in retail around the holidays can be very hectic. In the story it is still a week till Christmas. Be patient it will come. (sooner or later). MERRY CHRISTMAS! Now on with the story.  
  
Later that night Reese was in the process of stopping his twentieth robbery.  
  
Reese: Oracle, come in.  
  
Oracle: Yeah, what is it?  
  
Reese: It's a mad house out here.  
  
Oracle: You can say that again.  
  
Reese: Have you found anything?  
  
Oracle: No, the Joker is just desperate to find out who she is. Since Batman is no where to be found than he is going after the newest vigilante and if he finds out that she is the daughter of her worst enemy than he'll just want her even more.  
  
Reese: I'm not going to let that happen.  
  
Back at the Clock Tower . . .  
  
Oracle: There's just to many of them.  
  
Huntress: I can't stand this I have to go out there.  
  
Oracle: NO! Helena you are not going anywhere. It is too dangerous.  
  
Huntress: I can't stand around doing nothing. Would my father hide like this if this happened to him?  
  
Oracle: No.  
  
Huntress: Well neither am I.  
  
Helena gets up and starts walking to the elevator.  
  
Oracle: Helena stop! You can't go out there.  
  
Huntress: You can't stop me.  
  
Dinah: Maybe not, but I can.  
  
Dinah holds her back with her telekinesis.  
  
Huntress: Let go of me now, Dinah.  
  
Dinah: No, I wont let you leave.  
  
Oracle: How long can you hold her?  
  
Dinah: I don't know. Why?  
  
Oracle: That may be the only way to keep her here.  
  
Dinah: I'll keep it up as long as I can. Maybe we should get Reese back here.  
  
Huntress: You can't keep me here forever.  
  
Dinah: That is why we should get Reese back here. Maybe you'll listen to him.  
  
Huntress: Why would he try so hard?  
  
Oracle: Because he will do anything to protect you.  
  
Huntress: What makes you so sure?  
  
Oracle: I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. (to Reese over the comm.) Reese, return to the Clock Tower.  
  
Reese: Why?  
  
Oracle: Huntress is trying to leave and we can't hold her for to long.  
  
Reese: I'll be right there.  
  
He turned around and headed to his car. On his way he was greeted by a couple of the Joker's goons and the Joker himself.  
  
Joker: Well, well, well what do we have here?  
  
Reese: Freeze! GCPD!  
  
Joker: Oh I'm so scared. Take him boys.  
  
They knock him out and drag him away.  
  
Back at the Clock Tower they could here everything going on.  
  
Huntress: REESE! Dinah let me go. He needs my help.  
  
Oracle: Dinah, let her go and go with her. Maybe you can throw a couple of them across the warehouse, but be careful.  
  
Dinah: Okay, let's go.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Please REVIEW. 


	6. Huntress to the Rescue!

A/N: Now the chapters are coming fast. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Dinah and Huntress get inside the warehouse and see Reese chained to the wall. Helena's meta abilities swing into action at the sight of his condition. He is still unconscious with a deep cut just above his eye and another one on his right cheek. Helena was furious.  
  
Huntress: Joker's goin' to pay for this.  
  
Dinah: Huntress, what are you going to do?  
  
Huntress: I'm going to go down there, kick some ass, and grab Reese. Throw any of them into the wall that come near me when I get Reese.  
  
Dinah: Okay and Huntress.  
  
Huntress: What?  
  
Dinah: Be careful.  
  
Huntress heads down and knocks out half of the Joker's goons. She ran to Reese and she could hear things hitting the wall (Dinah and her telekinesis).  
  
Huntress: Reese. Reese, please wake up. Please.  
  
Reese opens his eyes and Huntress smiles at him.  
  
Huntress: Thank goodness.  
  
Reese: Huntress? What are you doing here? It's to dangerous.  
  
Huntress: Yeah, right like I 'd leave you here to die. You were going to spend Christmas with us remember.  
  
Reese (smiles): Right. How could I forget, but it's still dangerous.  
  
Huntress: That's why we have to hurry.  
  
Joker: Well, well, well if it isn't the Huntress. Who are you really?  
  
Huntress: You'll never find out.  
  
Huntress jumps up and does a roundhouses kick knocking the Joker out cold.  
  
Huntress: Come on Reese, we have to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?  
  
Reese: I think so.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Please Review. 


	7. Why did you risk it?

They make it out of the warehouse and back to the Clock Tower where Oracle was waiting. As they walk in Oracle sees Reese's face.  
  
Oracle: Ouch. Helena bring Reese into the lab.  
  
Huntress: Okay.  
  
Reese: The lab?  
  
Huntress: It's all right. You don't think I go to the hospital every time I get hurt do you. Oracle is just going to take care of those nasty looking cuts.  
  
Reese: If you say so.  
  
Huntress (smiles): Don't be a wimp.  
  
Oracle: This will just take a second. Alfred could you bring me some sterile bandages, please.  
  
Reese: Alfred?  
  
Just then an old guy walked in. He was dressed in a butler uniform. He handed the sterile bandages to Oracle.  
  
Alfred: Will there be anything else Miss Barbara?  
  
Oracle: No, Alfred that is all.  
  
Alfred: Could I interest you in some tea or coffee?  
  
Oracle: Oh, coffee sounds great. Thanks Alfred, you're the best.  
  
Alfred: Anything for you Miss Helena?  
  
Helena: Tea sounds great.  
  
Alfred: What about you Miss Dinah?  
  
Dinah: Nothing, thank you Alfred.  
  
Alfred: Mr. Reese. Anything for you, sir.  
  
Reese: Tea sounds great.  
  
Alfred: Very well, sir.  
  
Alfred makes his way to the kitchen to get started on the tea and coffee.  
  
Reese: Um . . . Who is that?  
  
Helena: Oh he's our butler and very good friend.  
  
Oracle: Okaayy. I'm done. How does that feel?  
  
Reese: Great thanks.  
  
Oracle: Well, I'm going to go check on how things are going on the Joker front.  
  
Helena: Okay.  
  
Oracle leaves the lab and so does Dinah. Reese and Helena are alone in the lab.  
  
Reese: Thanks for saving my ass. Again. But why would you risk it. The Joker is after you not me. You could have been caught.  
  
Helena: So, what you think I'd leave you there to die. Oracle has told me a lot of stories about the Joker. Not to mention that it was the Joker that shot Oracle and sent the hitman after my mother.  
  
Helena looks down at her hands. Memories of her mother's murder boil to the surface. Reese puts his finger under her chin to force her to look up at him.  
  
Reese: Helena, I will not allow anything to happen to you. I promise.  
  
Helena: Thanks.  
  
She takes his hand and kisses it. They look into each other's eyes. Reese leans in and gives Helena a very short and gentle kiss on the lips. He backs away just a little and a second later Helena leans back in and gives him a very heated and passionate kiss only separating because of a need of air.  
  
Helena: Wow!  
  
Reese: Yeah, wow!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be really soon. As in later tonight hopefully. Please review. 


	8. The Manor or the Clock Tower?

Meanwhile Oracle and Dinah are both staring at computer screens. Everything is still quiet. Either the Joker is still unconscious or he is lying low. Alfred came up behind them.  
  
Alfred: Here is your coffee, Miss Barbara.  
  
Barbara: Thank you, Alfred.  
  
Alfred: Are Miss Helena and Mr. Reese still in the lab?  
  
Barbara (smiles): Yeah, but I were you I'd knock before entering.  
  
Alfred: Of course.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Helena: Come in.  
  
Alfred: Your tea is ready, Miss Helena.  
  
Helena: Thank you, Alfred. How's it going out there?  
  
Alfred: I believe that it is quiet at the moment.  
  
Helena: Thanks, Alfred.  
  
Alfred: You know if you are going to be hiding out for a little while you might be more comfortable at the Manor.  
  
Helena: Thanks, Alfred. I'll think about it.  
  
Alfred leaves the room.  
  
Reese: The Manor?  
  
Helena: Yeah. 'Wayne Manor.'  
  
Reese: You mean that old mansion just outside of town? (she nods) Why would you hide there? I thought that Bruce Wayne left town a long time ago.  
  
Helena: Yeah, he left at the same time that Batman left.  
  
Reese: Wait, Bruce Wayne was Batman.  
  
Helena: Yeah.  
  
Reese: So, your Bruce Wayne's daughter.  
  
Helena: Yeah, but my mother never told him about me and after my mother was killed he left town before finding out.  
  
Reese: Wow!  
  
Helena: Yeah, I didn't know who my father was until after she died and Oracle took me in.  
  
Reese: So what are we going to do about the Joker situation? If you go out there he'll most likely get you. So, you can't do that.  
  
Helena: So, what? Are you going to protect me, Detective?  
  
They look into each other's eyes as Reese leans in and gives Helena a quick kiss before saying.  
  
Reese: Of course I am. So, the question is where are we going to hide out: here or at the Manor?  
  
Helena: Well, I haven't been to the Manor in quite some time.  
  
Helena and Reese walk out of the lab and see Barbara, Dinah, and Alfred.  
  
Helena: If I have to be hiding out I think I'll do it at the Manor. If that is okay with you, Alfred.  
  
Alfred (smiles): Of course it is.  
  
Meanwhile back at the warehouse . . .  
  
Joker: I want Huntress and I want her now. Now get lost and don't come back until you find her.  
  
Scumbag #1: But we have already checked the entire city for her. Where else are we supposed to look?  
  
Joker: How am I supposed to know? Just look harder, or I will come after you instead.  
  
TBC 


	9. Wayne Manor

A/N: Christmas has come and gone and it is still not Christmas in New Gotham. Hopefully it will be before New Year's. On with the story.  
  
The next day, Reese and Helena carefully make their way to Wayne Manor. Of course they remain in constant contact with Oracle. When they get to the mansion they are greeted by Alfred.  
  
Alfred: Welcome to Wayne Manor.  
  
Helena: Thanks Alfred. Oh, I almost forgot Oracle wanted me to give you this comm. unit.  
  
Alfred: Thank you. Dinner will be ready shortly. Make yourselves at home.  
  
Alfred walks off to finish dinner. Helena and Reese sat down on the couch.  
  
Helena: So.  
  
Reese: So.  
  
Helena: How long do you think that we are going to have to hide out here?  
  
Reese: I guess until Oracle gives the all clear.  
  
Helena: That could take some time.  
  
Reese: yeah!  
  
Back at the Clock Tower . . .  
  
Dinah: How long is this going to take?  
  
Oracle: I don't know. The Joker is very persistent. I don't know what he is up to, but I don't like it. At Helena is safe.  
  
Dinah: How do you know that Helena will be safe there?  
  
Oracle: She can always hide out in the Bat Cave.  
  
Dinah: The Bat Cave?  
  
Oracle: Yeah, you know Batman's secret lair. There are a lot of places to hide in the Manor and in the Bat Cave.  
  
Dinah: Okay. Whatever you say.  
  
Back at the warehouse . . .  
  
Joker: You guys are not looking hard enough. Where could one girl possibly disappear to?  
  
Scumbag #1: We searched the entire city. We can't find her anywhere.  
  
Joker: WELL LOOK HARDER! I want her found NOW! Now get going.  
  
The entire group that had assembled ran out in different directions. They were hell bent on finding Huntress.  
  
Back at Wayne Manor . . .  
  
Helena: Man, I forgot how big this place really is.  
  
Reese: You must not come around here to often.  
  
Helena: Well, I never knew my father. Hell he never knew about me and he probably still doesn't know. Everything that I know about him is what I've heard from Alfred and Oracle.  
  
Just then Alfred walks in.  
  
Alfred: Dinner is served.  
  
Helena: Thanks, Alfred.  
  
Reese and Helena eat dinner and talk about anything and everything they can think of. Towards the end of the meal they are interrupted by Oracle on their comms.  
  
Oracle: Helena. Reese.  
  
Helena: What is it, Oracle?  
  
Oracle: There is a group of the Joker's goons making their way towards the Manor.  
  
Helena: Thanks for the heads up.  
  
Oracle: Stop talking, get Alfred, and GO!  
  
Helena: Right. I'm on it. ALFRED!  
  
Alfred: You yelled.  
  
Helena: The Joker's goons are coming this way.  
  
Alfred: We should get going.  
  
Helena: Yeah! That would be a good idea.  
  
Reese: Umm . . . where are we going?  
  
Helena: (Smiles) To the Bat Cave.  
  
Reese: Bat Cave?  
  
Helena: Batman's secret lair.  
  
Reese: Oh, right.  
  
Back at the warehouse the Joker is alone waiting for his people to find the Huntress.  
  
Joker (singing): Jingle bells Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got away. Hahahahahahha.  
  
A female voice: You know Batman left a long time ago.  
  
He turns around and sees Harley Quinn standing there.  
  
Joker: Harley! Where have you been?  
  
She shows him the large amount of weapons and cash.  
  
Harley: Gathering supplies for your return, Mr. J.  
  
Joker: Great! Good job. What do you know about this girl Huntress?  
  
Harley: Only that she has spoiled a lot of my fun.  
  
TBC 


	10. Are you okay?

Reese: Why would they be coming all the way out here?  
  
Helena: Maybe they already searched the city and didn't fine anything.  
  
Reese: That makes since. They couldn't find anything so they widened the search area.  
  
Alfred: Probably so.  
  
They go through the secret entrance and down the stairs. Alfred heads over to the computers and turns them on to reveal security footage for the perimeter. On another screen was Oracle in the Clock Tower.  
  
Oracle: I've tapped into your security footage. They are stopping at the gate. Do you see them?  
  
Helena: Yeah! We see them.  
  
Alfred: Why don't you go relax Miss Helena. I'll keep an eye on them.  
  
Helena: Okay.  
  
Helena and Reese walk around the Bat Cave and become really bored.  
  
Helena: I'm getting really bored. I think I'm going to go do some training.  
  
Reese: Training? Here?  
  
Helena: Yeah! Where do you think Batman, Robin, and Batgirl trained?  
  
Helena walks into a makeshift gym with a couple weights and punching bags. She does a short workout and then goes back to just sitting around doing nothing. Reese comes over and sits beside her.  
  
Reese: So. What do you want for Christmas?  
  
Helena: You don't have to get me anything.  
  
Reese: No, I want to.  
  
Helena: Well you know me pretty well. You pick something I don't care.  
  
Oracle (to Reese, quietly and privately): She likes leather or jewelry.  
  
Helena: So, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Reese: Nothing.  
  
Helena: Oh, come on there has to be something, or am I just going to have to pick something for you.  
  
Reese: (Smiles) Yep, that's right.  
  
Oracle (to Helena, quietly and privately): I'll help you think of something later.  
  
Alfred: Miss Helena, you might want to come see this.  
  
Reese and Helena make their way over to the computer that Alfred was looking at.  
  
Helena: What is it?  
  
They look at the screen, where it shows the living room of the mansion.  
  
Alfred: You might want to listen to this.  
  
Trespasser #1: Why are we looking around here?  
  
Trespasser #2: Because we have already looked everywhere else, and this looks like a good place to hide. Don't you think?  
  
Trespasser #1: Yeah!  
  
Helena: What are we going to do?  
  
Reese: What can we do?  
  
Alfred: Just wait it out. Unfortunately.  
  
Helena: Fine!  
  
Helena storms off and sits on the hood of the Batmobile. Moments later Reese walks up to her.  
  
Reese: Are you okay?  
  
Helena: Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Reese: Well, having a madman hell bent on finding you comes to mind.  
  
Helena (Smiles): Yeah I guess that would cause you to be in a bad mood.  
  
They didn't notice the guy come out from the shadows.  
  
Male voice: Yeah especially with your temper.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Who could it be? Please review. Christmas will be in New Gotham shortly. 


	11. Dick? What are you doing here?

Helena jumps off the hood at the same time as Reese draws his gun.  
  
Reese: Who are you?  
  
Helena: Dick? What are you doing here?  
  
Dick: I heard the Joker was back in town.  
  
Helena: Uh . . . yeah!  
  
Dick: And that he is after you.  
  
Helena: Wow did you figure all that out by your self.  
  
Reese: Helena, who is this?  
  
Helena: Oh, right. Sorry. Dick Grayson this is Detective Jesse Reese. Reese this is Dick Grayson.  
  
Dick: Nice to meet you.  
  
Reese: Same here. How do you know each other?  
  
Dick: (Smiles) In a way, we're family.  
  
Reese: In what way?  
  
Dick: Well brother and sister in a way. Her father had adopted me after my parents were killed and not to mention the family business.  
  
Reese: Family business?  
  
Dick: Crime fighting. Only we wore masks. (Stares at Helena)  
  
Helena: Oh shut up! I get enough of that from Oracle.  
  
Alfred walks up.  
  
Alfred: Master Dick. Your home.  
  
Dick: Yeah, I heard what was going on.  
  
Helena: (Smiles) I wonder how. Oracle, come in.  
  
Oracle: I'm here.  
  
Helena: Did you call Dick?  
  
Oracle: Dick? Dick who?  
  
Helena: You know who.  
  
Oracle: Yeah, I called him.  
  
Helena: Thought so. Anyway, what are we going to do now?  
  
Dick: Well we can't stay here forever.  
  
Helena: Yeah, but Joker is trying to find out WHO I am. If he finds out that I am Batman and Catwoman's daughter than he'll kill me.  
  
Reese: I am NOT going to let that happen.  
  
Dick: Well you've got one more person to help protect her, Detective.  
  
Reese: Glad to hear it. What are we going to do?  
  
Dick: For now you two (indicating Reese and Helena) stay put. I'll go out as 'Nightwing' and try to stop the Joker.  
  
Helena: So we just wait here doing nothing.  
  
Dick: Yeah. I'm sorry Helena but it is for your own safety.  
  
Helena: Fine! I'll stay put, but I don't have to like it.  
  
Dick: Good. I'll be in touch.  
  
Dick turned around and walked back into the shadows from where he came. Alfred returned to the computer. Helena returned to her position on the hood of the Batmobile.  
  
Reese: So, he was a crime fighter, too?  
  
Helena: Yeah. He was one of my father protégés.  
  
They just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. When Helena jumped off the hood of the car and started to pass.  
  
Reese: What's wrong?  
  
Helena: I'm restless. I don't like hiding like this. I should be out there fighting. How many people do you think he will kill in order to get to me?  
  
Reese: Helena it is too dangerous. You know what happened last time you went out there. They were waiting for you.  
  
Helena: We've got a madman running around out there. What about all of those innocent people that he has or will go through to get to me?  
  
Reese grabs her hand and pulls her into his waiting arms. They look into each other's eyes and Reese slowly leans down until their lips meet in a tender kiss. Then he slowly pulls back and looks at her.  
  
Reese: I don't want to see anything happen to you.  
  
Helena smiles and pulls him back for another kiss. In no time their simple kiss becomes extremely heated and passionate, until they are interrupted by Oracle contacting them through their comms.  
  
Oracle: Helena. Reese. Come in.  
  
Helena: We're here. What is it?  
  
Oracle: Somebody set all of the old dockyards on fire.  
  
Helena: It's the Joker it has to be.  
  
Oracle: Yeah. The fire is in the general area of the last battle between Batman and Joker.  
  
Helena: Why would he do that?  
  
Oracle: I don't know, but there have been other fires started throughout the city.  
  
Helena: Shit! What are we suppose to do?  
  
Alfred: May I suggest an idea.  
  
Helena: What is it?  
  
Alfred: Take the Batmobile out there. It is equipped with armor and other safety measures that could come in handy.  
  
Oracle: Good idea Alfred. Helena and Reese can go out and help and still be safe inside. Not to mention it will throw Joker for a loop.  
  
Helena: Great! Let's go.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	12. The Batmobile

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It still isn't Christmas in the story and I am so sorry. But I am working on it. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Helena and Reese were heading towards the docks in Batmobile.  
  
Reese: This is a very high tech car.  
  
Helena: Yeah, well you have to remember who Batman was.  
  
Reese: Right, your father must have spent millions.  
  
Helena: I don't think it hurt his bank account. Considering who he was.  
  
They continued on their way when Joker and a group of goons come out of a jewelry store. The look on Joker's face when he saw the Batmobile was priceless.  
  
Helena: Well, I think that he is surprised to see the Batmobile.  
  
Reese: Yeah, I think you're right. What should we do now?  
  
Helena: Get out and fight? But stay close to the Batmobile just in case.  
  
Reese: Okay.  
  
They look at each other and Reese leans over and gives Helena a short, passionate kiss.  
  
Reese: Just be careful.  
  
Helena: (smiles) I will if you will.  
  
She closes the distance between them and kisses him again before opening the door.  
  
Joker: Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Huntress driving the Batmobile.  
  
A moment later Harley Quinn walks out of the jewelry store, and recognizes her.  
  
Harley: Well, well, well. Helena Kyle, who'd of guessed that you were the Huntress.  
  
Helena: Doc?  
  
Joker: Harley, you know her?  
  
Harley: Of course I do, Mr. J. She is one of my patients.  
  
Huntress: Shit!  
  
She turns around and runs back to the car. Reese and Helena both get into the car and contact Oracle in the process of getting out of there.  
  
Helena: Oracle, come in! Damn it, where are you!  
  
Oracle: I'm here. What's wrong.  
  
Helena: My shrink. She's with the Joker and she just identified me.  
  
Oracle: What? Why would she be with him?  
  
Helena: I don't know, but he called her Harley.  
  
Oracle: No, it can't be.  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Oracle: Harley Quinn. She was Joker's girlfriend.  
  
Helena: Damn it! She knows a lot about me.  
  
Reese: Like what?  
  
Helena: First of all that my mother was Selina Kyle and my father was Bruce Wayne. Joker knew that my mother was Catwoman and her relationship with Batman. That was why he killed her in the first place. In other words they will know who I am.  
  
Reese: That's not good.  
  
Helena: Yeah, and the fact that I am driving the 'Batmobile' is a big clue.  
  
Reese: We better get back to the 'Bat Cave.'  
  
Helena: Yeah, you're right.  
  
They started heading back to the Bat Cave. Reese looked over at Helena and saw how worried she was. He reached over and put a hand on her cheek.  
  
Reese: Are you okay?  
  
Helena: (smiled) Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want all of this to be over.  
  
Reese: I know what you mean.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I'm going to have to speed this up if I want Christmas to actually take place in this story. If you have any ideas about what should happen next please let me know via review or email. 


	13. Christmas Presents

When Reese and Helena got back to the Bat Cave, they were surprised to see Alfred, Barbara, and Dinah decorating a Christmas tree in a corner of the room.  
  
Helena: Um . . . what are you guys doing?  
  
Dinah: We thought that we would bring Christmas to you since you'll have to be hiding out for a while.  
  
Oracle: Yeah, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Alfred or me.  
  
Dinah: Or me.  
  
Helena: Thanks you guys.  
  
Helena walked over to them and gave each of them a hug. She turned and looked at the tree. There were already several presents under it.  
  
Helena: Hey, Dinah.  
  
Dinah: Yeah!  
  
Helena: You want to go do some training.  
  
Dinah: (smiles) Sure.  
  
They walk off towards the 'workout room' and Reese walks up to Oracle and Alfred.  
  
Reese: Oracle.  
  
Barbara: Please call me Barbara.  
  
Reese: Barbara . . . about what you said-  
  
Barbara: about if you need anything?  
  
Reese: Yes.  
  
Barbara: Let me guess a Christmas present for Helena?  
  
Reese: Yeah.  
  
She hands him some catalogs.  
  
Barbara: Pick something you think that she'll like and Alfred or I will get it for you.  
  
Reese: (taking the catalogs) Thanks.  
  
Barbara: (smiles) No problem.  
  
Back in the workout room where Dinah and Helena are training . . .  
  
Helena: Dinah, I need your help with something-  
  
Dinah: Finding Reese a Christmas present?  
  
Helena: Have you been reading my mind again?  
  
Dinah: (laughs) No, but I had a feeling that was it. Do you have any ideas?  
  
Helena: No! Now I can't look because I'm stuck in hiding and I can't look. Wait a second you can find out for me. You can just sort of bump into him, accidentally of course.  
  
Dinah: No! Think about it for yourself and tell me and I'll get it for you. I brought some catalogs you can look through for some ideas.  
  
Helena: Thanks, Dinah.  
  
Dinah: No problem. I'll be back.  
  
Dinah leaves the workout room and walks over to Barbara.  
  
Barbara: Did she ask you?  
  
Dinah: Yeah. (looks over at Reese looking through the catalog) I'm guessing he asked you.  
  
Barbara: Yeah. Here. (hands her catalog) Take this to Helena.  
  
Dinah: Thanks.  
  
She turns around and walks back to the workout room.  
  
Dinah: Here we go.  
  
Helena: Thanks. Do you have any ideas?  
  
Dinah: No. Let me know when you find something.  
  
Helena: Okay.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Well like Helena said 'do you have any ideas?' What should Reese get for Helena and what should Helena get for Reese? Please let me know. 


	14. What should I give?

A/N: I am so sorry this is taking so long. I am working on it.  
  
Reese and Helena are in separate rooms both looking through catalogs for each other's Christmas presents. Dinah walks into the room where Helena is looking through her catalog.  
  
Dinah: How's it going?  
  
Helena: I don't have any idea what to get him. Do you have any ideas?  
  
Dinah: I don't know.  
  
Helena: Well you can find out. Just accidentally bump into him or something.  
  
Dinah: No. Just keep looking. Maybe you'll find something.  
  
Helena: Fine! Be that way.  
  
Meanwhile Reese is looking through a catalog as well. He is currently looking through the jewelry section of the catalog. When Barbara comes over.  
  
Barbara: Are you having any luck?  
  
Reese: No. Do you have any suggestions?  
  
Barbara: Well, she likes black leather, as I'm sure you noticed.  
  
Reese: Anything else?  
  
Barbara: Jewelry. Maybe a necklace with a cat charm.  
  
Reese: Cat?  
  
Barbara: Well, her mother was 'Catwoman' and you may have noticed that her eyes look like they belong to a cat before a fight. Think about it, she inherited her abilities from her mother.  
  
Reese: Right.  
  
Dinah walked into the room and got Barbara's attention. Barbara quietly went over to her.  
  
Dinah: Helena is having trouble trying to find a gift for Reese. She even asked me to 'accidentally' bump into him in order to find something out.  
  
Barbara: Let me go talk to her. Maybe I could help.  
  
Barbara heads towards the other room to check on Helena.  
  
TBC 


End file.
